Un Ootsutsuki atrapado en Equestria
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Atrapado en un mundo de lo más raro despues de un combate sin precedentes, Naruto Ootsutsuki termina en él colorido, aparentemente no tan infantil, mundo de Equestria, ese mundo no lo acepto, y peleo en contra de sus gobernantes y defensores, dejandoles un claro recordatorio, podrían mandar todas las princesas que quisieran, pero él... él no por nada era un Dios.
1. Prologo

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Prologo**

 **Un Ootsutsuki en Equestria**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En un basto lugar de existencia, más allá de los conceptos del tiempo y del espacio, dos entidades de tallas inimaginables se batían en un duelo sin precedente alguno en toda la creación, las raíces del árbol del universo temblaron y se sacudieron, uno tratando de destruirlo, otro tratando de preservarlo, el **Rey Escarlata** batiéndose en combate contra **"Reborn"** con los cuerpos de sus camaradas derrotados en el suelo, peleando por ellos, para preservar también la vida de ellos, para preservarlos en su hogar y en muchos otros.

Días, meses, años, décadas, siglos, sin concepto del tiempo, pelearon un tiempo infinito, e incluso ese infinito fue reducido a nada en meros instantes en las que las lanzas del rey le atravesaron desde pies hasta ojos.

Él, aquel que había vencido, encontró su cuerpo sin fuerzas. Viéndose cansado y abatido, cerro sus ojos esperando no abrirlos, una historia que se suponía debía terminar con la derroca del rey terminaba allí… pero aquel árbol que fue preservado ante los galones de sangre derramados por aquel guerrero no fu indiferente ante su salvador.

Sus raíces que se estiraban por las distintas dimensiones, distintos universos en el cosmos infinito, lo acogieron entre ellas, para asegurarse de que aquel guerrero pudiera encontrar paz en su corazón manchado de negro.

En la primera era, en la primera oleada de los leviatanes del rey, aquel guerrero mato a todas las bestias, con ira y bañado en rojo sangre carmesí, marco las almas de las bestias y fue llamado "El maldito" ese hombre resistió quemado con las ascuas del Armagedón, su alma ardía mayor que el fuego del profundo infierno, demasiado quebrado y maldito para la ascensión.

Caminando en una senda de tormento perpetuo, aquel guerrero se baño en la sangre de los ángeles, de los demonios, los mismos dioses no se salvaron de bañar el cuerpo blanco de aquel ser en rojo. Nunca pudo encontrar paz en su corazón y con su sangre hirviendo camino por la senda hacía los Celestiales que tanto daño le habían hecho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un par de ojo de colores contarios se abrieron, rojo rubí y azul zafiro, una pupila se estiro ante la luz que entro en su retina, de color tan dorado que parecía brillar ante el sol, vertical y rasgada, como la de un animal.

La criatura se enderezo, boca arriba, sentándose en el suelo y desorientado. Con visión borrosa miro a sus alrededores.

Describir a aquella entidad sería similar a escribir a una entidad de los cuentos antiguos, pues su apariencia no tenía muchas cosas iguales.

Era una criatura antropomórfica, parecida a un caballo-humano, sus pies eran pezuñas redondas, sin dedos o talón, con piernas parecidas a las de un caballo, pero con un torso puramente humano que constaba de unas manos con 5 garras algo afiladas de color blanco y un rostro con una forma similar a la de un caballo, con ojos azul y rojo con una rasgada pupila dorada.

Tenía una piel blanca como el mármol, con una superficie igual de lisa que el mismo, su cabello era de un color plateado más grisáceo que su piel, bajando por su cabeza en mechones de melena erizado, si alguien viera de cerca, podría ver una especie de galaxia en el brillo de su melena. Tenía orejas alargadas como las de un pony, tal vez más puntiagudas, con anillos de plata a modos de pendientes que parecían tener runas extrañas talladas en ellos. En vez de tener un cuerno, poseía dos a cada lado de si cabeza, alargados y que iban hacía atrás, eran anillados y tenían un color azul muy oscuro, como los cuernos de un demonio, su cola se veía como una especie de cola reptiliana, en su muslo estaba la imagen de varias runas extrañas, tan numerosas que llenaban un poco de sus piernas. (Busquen Fatal Summon Runes para que se hagan una idea)

La criatura vestía unos pantalones negros que tenían un corte en sus muslos, haciendo que se pudiera ver perfectamente las extrañas marcas en ellos, una camisa gris parecida a un suéter en su torso junto a una chaqueta negra, en antebrazos y… lo que podría llegar a ser sus "tobillos" estaban unas telas negras atadas, dando una apariencia similar a la de brazaletes.

La criatura se levanto, se miro a si mismo y al mundo a su alrededor, con todo aquello, solo unas palabras salieron de su boca—¿Dónde mierdas están mis pies?— se pregunto viendo las pezuñas circulares que poseía en la parte inferior.

Trato de pararse en sus dos piernas, pero fue como pararse en dos latas de pintura para ser más alto, y cayo al suelo de boca antes de usar sus manos para levantarse—…¿Qué… demonios… es esto?— se cuestiono mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, buscando a sus alrededores hasta que vio un rio a unos metros, el agua tan cristalina que cuando llego, pudo ver su reflejo—…Okey Naruto, no te alarmes, esto no es en lo peor que te has convertido… pero si que es lo más… raro— murmuro el llamado Naruto viéndose en el reflejo del agua.

Cuando pudo pararse en dos piernas, vio el oscuro bosque alrededor suyo, caminando por él hasta que pudo empezar a correr y finalmente, dio un salto.

Se impulso unos metros, viendo las copas de los árboles antes de aterrizar en uno y ver, no sin cierta incredulidad, el colorido paisaje enfrente suyo. Pues no había mejor forma de describirlo que colorido, desde nubes que se miraban casi estáticas, hasta montañas de colores rojo y azul, tenían colores muy llamativos y brillantes.

—Okey… tratemos de calmarnos— se dijo a si mismo, mientras se sentía algo… acojonado ante todo ese color—. Estas en un mundo tan brillante que parece pintado por una niña de 11 años, no es la gran cosa, probablemente este sea el infierno y estas soñando en tu cama… ¿el infierno tendrá camas? Uno pensaría que si las tuviera estarían hechas de algo peligroso… como pinchos, o arañas… o arañas con pinchos… "pinchorañas"

Después de su diatriba, volvió hacía debajo de los arboles al escuchar algo… y vio a alguien… _Si este es el infierno, por ella me quedaría._ Pensó asombrado al ver lo que solo podría ser descrito como una mujer cebra. Tenia la piel gris con rayas de un gris más oscuro. Parecía también caminar en dos piernas de caballo (o de cebra en este caso) que terminaban en pezuñas, pero fuera de eso, se miraba, medianamente, humana. Teniendo curiosamente unos anillos en su cuello que recordaban a tribus de chamanes en áfrica, además de unos ojos azules y que bestia solo con una prenda café en el pecho y en la cadera que si miraba bien… _¡No! ¡No pienses en nada pervertido!_ Se grito el peliplata mentalmente.

La mujer cebra pareció girarse, pero para ese instante Naruto ya había metido su cabeza en los arboles de nuevo—Okey, es un mundo donde los animales tienen apariencia de humanas… diablos, ahora entiendo porque existen tantos furrys— declaro dando otra mirada a la cebra—. Ufff, no me molestaría pintarle algunas de esas rayas negras… como sea— dando un pequeño salto al aire, el peliplata empezó a flotar—. Mejor exploro un poco antes de encontrar la forma de largarme de aquí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En Canterlot se escucho un grito, tan fuerte que pareció escucharse en las tierras vecinas, venía de una voz que todo mundo conocía, pero que jamás escucharon tan… aterrada.

La Princesa Luna corría por los pasillos del castillo a tal velocidad que podría atropellar a alguien, corriendo al cuarto de su hermana más rápido que los guardias que ya estaban cerca—¡Hermana!— el grito de Luna alerto, y asusto, levemente a los guardias, que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ver la figura sudada y aterrada de la princesa del sol que acababa de despertar, pareciendo que tuvo una de las peores pesadillas. Todos creyeron que le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero lo que Luna soltó fue inesperado—. ¿¡También lo sentiste!?

—Yo… creo que lo viví— murmuro la princesa del sol con voz casi ida, sentía unas nauseas tales que quería vomitar, simplemente que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía—. ¿Qué fue… esa… _cosa?_

—Twilight Sparkle me llamo, ¡lo sintieron cerca de Ponyville!— exclamo Luna, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse, pero el leve temblor que sintió Celestia junto con el leve tono de miedo en su voz eran señal de su… terror—. Ni siquiera Discord o Tirek tenían este nivel de magia, es algo impensable que algo así exista.

—No es… magia— dijo Celestia poniéndose su ropa de la realeza, pero parecía tener problemas para siquiera concentrarse—. Es algo completamente diferente, ninguna magia que conozca sería así de… oscura.

Luna miro con preocupación a su taciturna hermana—¿Alguna criatura o unicornio que practique magia oscura?— pregunto ella mientras caminaban hacía las afueras del castillo, recibiendo una negación de su hermana.

—No, no es oscuridad del tipo maldad… es simplemente… como si toda la oscuridad que existe tuviera forma viva— declaro la peliarcoiris mientras aleteaba sus alas junto a su hermana, y mientras volaban sobre Canterlot, seguían su discusión.

—¿Cómo mi magia?— pregunto Luna volando casi igual de rápido que un Thunderbolt, el viento moviendo sus cabellos.

Celestia negó—Tu magia sigue teniendo "luz" la luz de la luna y las estrellas… esto es pura oscuridad….

—…¿Crees que haya alguna razón para que solo nosotras lo sentimos?— pregunto la alicornio menor después de un largo silencio.

—…No lo se, pero si Twilight y Cadence también lo sintieron, esto podría ser algo increíblemente malo. Quien sabe lo que esa retorcida cosa pueda estar haciendo justo ahora.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Quiero ser siempre el mejor~ Mejor que nadie más~ Capturarlos es mi misión, entrenarlos mi ideaaal~— mientras caminaba por Ponyville con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto cantaba la primera canción de Pokemon, los seres a su alrededor parecían haber visto alguna cosa de temer.

Eso genero cierta curiosidad en el peliplata, quien miro a las criaturas con forma humana, de distintos colores pero con viertas semejanzas a los caballos… no, se asemejaban más a los Ponys. Naruto había practicado equitación un par, más que nada para practicar de lancero, pero las, muy numerosas, criaturas que usaba para cabalgar eran demasiado animalistas para compararles con esos seres.

Se giro a verse en una ventana, era en verdad un ser muy diferente a los que habitaban ese mundo, pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Abrió la boca y la cerro con fuerza, mostrando los dientes mientras analizaba que todos estuvieran en su lugar, sobretodo sus colmillos y demás dientes afilados. _Bien, todos esta en su lugar si tengo que comerme a alguien._ Pensó mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente, aterrando a todo aquel a los alrededores.

De repente, vio como unas niñas… o potrancas considerando que eran ponys, corrían sin ver hacía adelante, para que en segundos chocaran con sus piernas… bueno, la primera -una pony naranja con alas- choco con él, la segunda -una pony con cuerno blanca- cayo cuando la primera reboto, la tercera -una pony normal de color amarillo- solo pareció seguirles el juego.

—¡Hey, fíjate por donde…!— las palabras murieron al ver al Ootsutsuki, quien inclino suavemente su cabeza a un lado mientras las veía—. Wow…. ¿Qué eres tú?— pregunto Scootaloo asombrada.

—¿Koreka chise? (¿Qué cosa?)— pregunto el peliplata hablando en idioma Ootsutsuki—. Nansorese toreda detmetsukore (Creo que nuestros idiomas difieren mucho)

—¿Qué dijo?

—Creo que dijo que esta perdido.

—No, creo que dijo que quiere jugar.

—Ambas se equivocan, dijo que quiere ayuda.

Incluso incapaz de entender su idioma, el peliplata entendía que ellas malinterpretaron sus palabras. Los ojos del Ootsutsuki se cerraron unos segundos— **[Sha Nagma Imuru]** — murmuro mientras abría los ojos, las tres Ponys viendo como sus ojos brillaban en varios colores e 'imágenes' pasaban por ellos—…Huh, par ser un mundo hecho de ponys, tiene varias temáticas oscuras.

—¡Hablo!— chillaron las tres asombradas.

El peliplata bajo su mirada, viendo a las niñas sin ninguna expresión en su cara en particular—Y… si, si dije que si querían jugar— mintió, tratando de mostrarles la sonrisa más amigable que pudiera.

—¡Ja, se los dije!— exclamo Scootaloo, saltando sobre la cola del Ootsutsuki quien rio mientras las otras dos niñas lo jalaban.

 _Tengo que buscar la forma de largarme lo más pronto posible._ Se dijo a si mismo a pesar de que mostraba un exterior cálido. _Además, ¿en que chingados me convertí? En cualquier otro universo permanecería igual o al menos me convertía en uno de ellos y no en esto. Por otro lado…. Supongo que no es tan malo._

Vio a las niñas, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom correr de un lado a otro, hablando con diferentes Ponys de su misma edad, y se iban antes de que sus padres los alejaran de él. Vio que varios en alguna parte del cuerpo, ya fuera brazos, piernas, estomago u otras áreas, tenían tatuajes con formas siempre diferentes, similares a las runas demoniacas que él tenía en sus muslos.

—Oye, aun no nos dices tu nombre— dijo Sweetie Belle montada sobre los cuernos del Ootsutsuki.

—Ootsutsuki Naru….Naruto Ootsutsuki— se presento, pues recordó que ese mundo no era japonés y debía llamarse por su nombre y apellido, no apellido y nombre.

—Que nombre tan raro— murmuro Apple Bloom mientras ella y sus dos amigas eran bajadas de Naruto—. Bueno Naruto, ¿A dónde iras ahora?— pregunto ella, y genuinamente, el Ojimixto se rasco el cabello sin saber que responder.

—Supongo que tratare de regresar a…

CLANG

Antes de terminar lo que dijo, el peliplata azoto su cola en el aire, desviando una lanza tan mal apuntada que le habría dado a las niñas en vez de a él.

La cara del peliplata se torno dura como el acero, antes de agarrar a las niñas con sus brazos y saltar para esquivar una lluvia de lanzas y flechas dirigidas hacía él— **Shinra…** — otra vez, no termino de hablar, sus alrededores estaban demasiado poblados como para usar un ataque omnidireccional de ese calibre.

Saltando hacía atrás, derrapo y clavo los pies en el suelo mientras terminaba en el centro de la ciudad. Y miro enfrente suyo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de una pony con alas de color celeste cían, casi en cámara lenta, la cadera del peliplata se doblo de forma que la pegaso paso rosándole justo sobre él, viendo la estela arcoíris soltada por la melena de la misma, se asombro levemente por su velocidad. _Es apenas un poco más lenta que Lee con su tercera l cuarta puerta abierta._

Con cierta diversión vio como la pegaso se sorprendía de que le pudiera esquivar, al punto que choco contra el techo de una de las casas por no mirar al frente, pero antes de poder reír, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente mientras esquivaba una doble patada de una pony normal de color naranja, casi pudiendo sentir como cortaba el aire.

—¡Rainbow Dash! / ¡Applejack!— exclamaron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom al unísono, mientras que Sweetie Belle agarrada de la cadera por la cola del peliplata veía como un unicornio blanco con una armadura dorada, seguido de un pelotón entero, preparaban un poderoso hechizo—. ¡Esperen!

El grito no solo de las niñas, sino de las dos ponys adultas hizo que Naruto pensara rápido cuando vio un disparo de energía azulada salir de los cuernos de los unicornios, lanzando a las dos niñas en sus brazos a los lados, antes de abrir los ojos cuando recordó a Sweetie Belle. _Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda._

De su espalda un miasma negro como el alquitrán salió y se estiro, salpicando los alrededores con gotas de la sustancia negra, antes de que alas de la sustancia se formasen y giraran sobre Naruto como un capullo, abrazando a la niña y tratando de cubrir lo mayor posible con su cuerpo y sus alas hechas de pura oscuridad.

Una enorme explosión hizo temblar la tierra mientras el rayo de magia impactaba, una densa cortina de polvo y tierra alzándose mientras las potrancas y sus hermanas -o en el caso de Scootaloo su "hermana adoptiva'- veían donde antes había estado aquel ser amorfo, y…

—¡Sweetie Belle!— exclamaron de una manera desgarradora Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, mientras que el polvo se disipaba y se veía una esfera que parecía hecha de oscuridad.

 _Esos idiotas, esa cantidad de energía habría explotado los alrededores sino absorbía el impacto._ Pensó mientras miraba a la niña en sus brazos—. Cuando salgas, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

—O-Okey— dijo ella mientras se soltaba de Naruto y este estiraba sus alas de oscuridad, con un aleteo, llamo la atención de los soldados antes de que Sweetie Belle saliera corriendo a refugiarse.

Con un segundo aleteo, Naruto se planeaba ir lo más lejos de allí, antes de ser impactado directamente por un disparo de energía color rosa, siendo lanzado contra un campanario.

—Por muy patético que se sienta, no es la primera vez que algo rosado me manda a volar— declaro mientras su cara mostraba leve estragos de quemaduras que se regeneraron en segundos.

Vio una barrera también de color rosa alrededor del pueblo, y una mujer de cabello rosado, amarillo y lila descender de los cielos, a diferencia de los otros Ponys, ella tenía alas y un cuerno más grande y afilado. Sus ojos de un color morado vieron a los ojos mixtos del Ootsutsuki con frialdad.

—Hemos anticipado tu llegada desde hace mucho, monstruo— dijo aquella Pony que genero que el peliplata acariciase su mentón.

 _Portadora del Aura del Amor… no, es más débil que un Aura, aun así, llevo aquí menos de 8 horas y planearon ya un ataque en mi contra, no son tan patéticos como pensé._

Levantándose de la campana aboyada en la que aterrizo, se puso enfrente de aquella mujer que vestía una especie de vestido-armadura de color rosado, purpura y lila que de no ser por el color y que ella no llevaba casco podría pasar por un hombre.

Ambos eran casi del mismo tamaño, siendo ella tal vez de un tamaño mayor por unos centímetros, pero el peliplata simplemente miro al suelo, viendo a la enorme cantidad de guardias -esos ponys blancos con armaduras doradas- que estaban a los alrededores del campanario.

 _Podría decirles que vengo en paz… por otro lado, algo de calentamiento no esta de más._ Pensó mientras le sonreía levemente a la pony con alas y cuerno, mientras una mini espada, más parecida a una especie de daga, aparecía en su mano.

Rainbow Dash -la pegaso cían- apareció con una pequeña nube a su lado, misma que pateo antes de que Naruto literalmente la agarrase con la mano libre, una especie de lanza blanca hecha de electricidad formada en su mano—¿Se te perdió esto?— pregunto antes de lanzarla a donde ella.

La pegaso en un instante aleteo para esquivarla, pero su cola fue quemada en la punta mientras descendía al suelo, Cadence no desvió la mirada con el Ojimixto todavía viéndole con una sonrisa.

—No tan mal— declaro antes de estirar el pie, véase, lanzar una patada.

Cadence sintió como si la sangre subiese desde de su estomago hasta su boca, y para el momento que eso paso, ya estaba cayendo en picada. Hubo un grito que ella no pudo oír por estar aturdida, antes de impactar contra algo—Ca…ce… ¡Cade…! ¡Cadence!— grito Shining Armor mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire que salió de sus pulmones.

—Lo admito, aunque me contuve se sintió bien golpear a uno de ustedes, resistentes como caballos de carrera pero suaves como ponys.

—¡Monstruo!— grito Shining Armor mientras su cuerno brillaba en azul, sus manos contagiándose del brillo mientras se paraba para enfrentar al ser peliplata que pareció tener un pequeño tic en su ojo ante lo que dijo.

—Oh, no me han gritado eso desde que era niño, que nostálgico— murmuro viendo al unicornio blanco correr hacía él con sus puños preparados. Cuando impactaron su cara, ni un centímetro fue movido, incluso aunque pudo ver la fuerza aumentada por la magia, mientras que Naruto simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

El brazo derecho fue estirado en un jab rápido que le impacto en la nariz al unicornio, antes de que el puño izquierdo le impactara un uppercut a la mandíbula, y mientras se alzaba, el Ootsutsuki giro sobre su propio eje, alzándolo más mientras su pie-casco impactaba nuevamente en la cara de Shining, se alzo unos centímetros más mientras el peliplata giraba de forma reversa en medio del aire, antes de impactar en la cabeza y hacer que rebotase en el suelo un par de veces antes de ser lanzado contra un árbol.

—Bien, ahora. ¿Qué tal si hablamos como seres civilizados?— pregunto tranquilamente mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacía el unicornio que escupió un diente al suelo, la sangre bajando de su cabeza manchando su pelaje blanco mientras miraba como Naruto se inclinaba para darle la mano.

Se quedo mirándole unos segundos, antes de alzar su propia mano de manera lenta, la cara del peliplata, neutra como el hielo, no cambio al momento que el unicornio convirtió su mano en un puño recubierto de nuevo de esa energía azul, antes de impactar en su pie mientras su cuerno soltaba un disparo de energía directo a su cara.

Antes de responder, vio al peliazul girar sobre el suelo, impactando una patada contra la rodilla que lentamente se doblaba del Ootsutsuki, este noto que el puñetazo le había puesto algún tipo de ancla al suelo al no poder moverse de allí sin aplicar más fuerza.

 _Están desesperados._ Pensó mientras giraba sobre su rodilla, de tal forma que el unicornio, no sin cierto asco, veía los huesos de la rodilla estirando la piel, casi agradeció la patada que le impidió seguir viendo tal muestra tan grotesca.

Impactos de la energía disparada por los unicornios impactaba su espalda, y sinceramente, él estaba más concentrado que no le dieran al árbol enfrente suyo, había olvidado que los guardias en los techos no les importaba el fuego cruzado, mientras su rodilla se acomodaba en su lugar, vio algo que no se espero.

Un jodido cañón.

 **BOOOM**

Que lanzo confeti.

 **PAM**

Mucho, muuuuuucho confeti.

 _Okey, esto enserio es vergonzoso._ Pensó Naruto mientras veía como su "ancla" al suelo había sido arrancada al mismo tiempo que una cantidad descomunal de confeti lo impactaba.

Eso y un rayo de energía color purpura-morado, casi lavanda.

—¡Enserio! ¿¡Qué tienen las cosas coloridas en este mundo en mi contra!?— exclamo sobre una montaña de confeti que empezó a quemarse, mostrando un ojo rojo del peliplata.

Fue empujado un poco para adelante, y vio como la misma pony naranja le daba con sus cascos, mientras que gruñía levemente al ver a la pegaso cían volando justo sobre él, sonriéndole con cierta venganza mientras saltaba sobre una nube y un rayo impactase sobre el peliplata.

—¿¡Cómo te gusto eso fenómeno!?— exclamo ella empezando a saltar sobre la nube como una maniaca.

 _Creo que me gusta._ Pensó Naruto mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, sin molestarse por los truenos que le caían encima. Inhalo levemente mientras se levantaba lentamente, viendo a otra pony con alas y cuerno descender hasta estar enfrente suyo, ella era de un color lavanda, con cabello morado y ojos de un color más claro que su piel.

De no ser porque estaba en medio de una batalla, talvez se fijaría un poco más en las ponys que lo atacaban, que con apenas un vistazo podía decir que eran hermosas… excepto por el hecho de que trataban de matarlo.

—Supongo que no podremos hablar de esto, ¿verdad?— pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta un disparo de magia –había escuchado a un par de unicornio a lo lejos decir que necesitaban recargar su magia– y que hizo que Naruto fuera mandado al cielo de nuevo—. Wiiiiii~~~

—¿Cuánto falta para que las demás lleguen?— pregunto la alicornio lavanda mientras Rainbow Dash y Applejack corrían hacía ella, recibiendo unos collares dorados mientras ella se ponía una tiara con una gema morada.

De unos saltitos, una Pony rosa con melena esponjosa también recibió un collar, aunque se lo pusieron de improvisto—¡Yo ya estoy aquí, Twilight!— exclamo felizmente—. Fluttershy esta resguardando sus animales con ayuda de Rarity, no deben de tardar mucho.

 _No se quien sea esta Fluttershy pero suena como Hinata._ Pensó el peliplata mientras se daba golpes en la oreja para sacar la tierra que allí había—… ¿Enserio? ¿Cuantos de ustedes hay en este lugar?— pregunto al ver a otras dos ponys con alas y cuerno aparecer.

—¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!— exclamo Twilight con impresión al ver a ambas Ponys allí.

—Okey, solo ignórenme entonces— dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a las dos nuevas princesas, que al igual que Cadence, estaban vestidas con unas armaduras, Celestia con una dorada y Luna con una armadura oscura, símbolos del sol y la luna en diferentes partes que llevaba. _Por otro lado, ellas se ven más adultas que el resto, y si son princesas, estoy seguro de que al menos trataran de encontrar la forma pacifica en todo esto._

—Mi querida alumna, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya no se enfrentaran solas a esta cosa— dijo ella mientras la armadura que llevaba brillaba majestuosamente ante la luz del sol.

 _¡CHINGADA!_ Naruto pateo una roca ante la cólera, enviándola al cielo como un cometa.

Segundos después, un disparo de magia color dorado le impacto, pero esta vez no lo mando a volar, de hecho, incluso la expresión en su cara se había vuelto helada como para congelar el sol—Ya estoy harto de esta mierda.

—¿Puede hablar?— pregunto Luna asombrada, pues ella se espero alguna clase de bestia sin raciocinio alguno.

—Y muy maleducadamente si me preguntas— dijo una voz refinada que hizo que todos alzaran la vista al aire, viendo a una unicornio blanca con una muy bien cuidada melena morada y una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada flotando débilmente con todas sus fuerzas para llevarla.

—¡Ya están aquí!— exclamo Applejack, mientras Naruto apretaba la daga que no había usado en toda esa pelea.

—Bien, ¿van a estar jugando al té o van a pelear? Porque tengo sed— declaro el peliplata viendo a las 8 Ponys ponerse en guardia para atacar—. Eso pensé.

Recibió esta vez un disparo por la espalda, que lo hizo tambalear mientras el ardor en su carne era signo de que Cadence se había recuperado… y el impacto a su derecha era signo de que Shining Armor regreso por venganza… sin mencionar a los soldados que empezaron—¡Auch, auch, auch, hijos de puta, hijos de puta!— exclamaba Naruto, eso se sentía como ser picado por mil hormigas… figurativamente y literalmente.

—¡Ahora es su oportunidad! ¡Le mantendremos distraído mientras ustedes usan los elementos!— exclamo Luna antes de aletear junto a su hermana contra el Ootsutsuki, quien vio entre los disparos como las gemas en los collares y la corona de Twilight pulsaban en blanco mientras un disparo combinado de las princesas, tanto de Cadence como las dos hermanas enfrente suyo, impactaba en el mismo lugar.

Su brazo derecho.

BAAAMMM

Pudo ver la duda en la mirada de ellas, mientras que los caballeros no dudaban en seguir disparando a la herida recién creada, mejor que herida, era más fácil solo decir que su brazo fue explotado, desde la mano al hombre, la sangre rego los alrededores del pueblo mientras Naruto se sorprendía.

 _Ellas son más fuertes de lo que creí, no debí bajar tanto la guardia._

Para incredulidad de todos, vieron como una sustancia blanca al instante era creada del muñón donde antes estaba el brazo, adoptando una forma intrincada que parecía formar un brazo esquelético, tentáculos de carne roja empezaron a enredarse en el hueso, formando una mano sin piel, antes de que la misma, de un color como el mármol, cubriese el brazo, para que la ropa comenzase a regenerarse igualmente para cubrir el brazo.

Mirando su mano, el peliplata la apretó al notar la falta de un guante mientras la daga en su otra mano se cubría de un aura blanca.

Antes de que las princesas pudieran atacarlo, una patada dada en menos de un instante hizo que cada una fuera en una dirección contraría, y viendo como las seis ponys 6 de antes ahora flotaban, los collares y corona soltando símbolos similares a los que ellas poseían como tatuajes o como gemas.

Un disparo de color arcoíris fue lanzado hacía él desde la pony de color lavanda, y al verlo, simplemente sonrió mientras se soltaba una enorme cantidad de energía blanca de todo su cuerpo—¡OHHHHH! ¡TRAIGAN ESO PARA **ACA**!— el disparo de color arcoíris impacto contra el cuerpo de Naruto, varios cortes aparecían en su piel mientras la sangre volaba, junto a los disparos de magia de los diferentes soldados que los lanzaban como ametralladoras, y las tres princesas que al unísono lanzaban toda la magia de sus cuernos. Generando una curiosa reacción en Naruto—¡SIIIIIIII!— grito emocionado soportando todos los ataques como si en verdad no estuviera siendo vaporizado en varias partes—. ¡ESTO ES DOLOR! ¡CASÍ HABÍA OLVIDADO COMO SE SENTÍA!— y con un grito, se soltó el contrataque—. **¡REVENGE COUNTER!**

El haz de colores fue consumido por una cegadora luz blanca, las Ponys que lo efectuaron dejando de flotar y cayendo al suelo, mientras el haz de energía blanca se alzaba a los cielos, hasta que…

KRABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

A más de 90,000 Km de la superficie del planeta, justo en el espacio, se podía ver una cegador luz blanca en forma de domo que cubría más de un tercio del planeta entero.

En la superficie, cada Pony y ser vivo cerro sus ojos ante ese brillo que podían ver aun con los ojos cerrados, la tierra temblaba como si se fuera a partir a la mitad, los vientos se agitaron y cualquier viento fue disipado, incluso los más grandes tornados fueron destrozados por la onda de viento.

—Como decía cuando era niño. Sate, sate, sate— mascullo el peliplata poniendo su daga en una funda en su espalda cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a los seres de ese mundo viéndole con profundo terror—. Creo que el saber que algo como yo esta suelto en su mundo es suficiente castigo por todo esto. Y eso fue solo una parte del verdadero poder que poseo— declaro cruzando de brazos y viéndolas como quien mira a un conejo demasiado asustado para salir y se decepciona de ello.

Por otro lado, en su mente, _¡Diablos! ¡No creí que el multiplicador de daño fuera tanto! ¡Hubiera usado mis caminos para enfrentármeles y no habría hecho tanto alboroto!_ Se grito a si mismo mientras veía a la princesa Celestia levantarse lentamente.

—¿Qué… Qué clase de monstruo de Pony eres tu?— pregunto ella con terror, pero con una furia que hizo que Naruto se cruzara de brazos.

—Oh, créeme— en un brillos plateados, 12 seres de más de 2.50 m de alto, cada uno con armadura de samurái de diferente color, los Caminos del Dolor de Naruto miraron a las Ponys con soberana supremacía—. Soy más **monstruo** que nada.

Naruto entonces alzo una mano al cielo, y todos vieron como un portal dorado se forma en los cielos ante su mero comando, el tamaño del portal, parecido a una onda de agua dorada, era de mayor tamaño que Ponyville en su totalidad, ahogando el pueblo en su sombra mientras un objeto de igual o mayor tamaño salía de el.

Era, a menor forma de definirlo, una enorme fortaleza negra, los detalles dorados se miraban en varias partes de aquel templo con una forma que no podían describir, los caminos y su dueño caminaron mientras veían como el templo liberaba unas escaleras de obsidiana caían al suelo de tal forma que la tierra tembló al impactar, para que un segundo después Naruto diera un paso en la escalera.

Se giro, con sus caminos brillando en cada color respectivo que tenían—Iré a "saludar" a los demás continentes y reinos para ver si tienen algo de interesante— una sonrisa se veía en la cara del peliplata mientras su apariencia lentamente cambiaba. Su piel se volvió aun más pálida y blanca que antes, las pezuñas en sus pies transformándose en pies descalzos mientras sus garras se convertían en cinco dedos normales, el cabello se acorto y perdió ese brillo del de una galaxia en él, sus ojos brillaron con mayor fuerza mientras ganaban un color morado en ambos—. Bajo todos los medios, me presento educadamente, Naruto Ootsutsuki, él ser más poderoso de toda mi raza, moveré mi reino cerca de las montañas al oeste, tómense su tiempo, les estaré esperando, **Equestrianos**.

Y como alguna especie de criatura etería, tanto él como su fortaleza desaparecieron.


	2. El no tan colorido mundo

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El (no tan) colorido mundo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un castillo infinito.

Eso fue lo que vio, un castillo más grande que un planeta entero se alzaba sobre su vista.

Infinitamente pequeño, él podía ver cada detalle de aquel lugar, negro como la noche sin estrellas, rojo como la sangre, ambos colores bañaban aquel castillo dando una vista gloriosa de aquel templo decadente.

Pero por sobretodos ellos, estaba un colosal árbol, cuyas ramas se estiraban por esferas que simbolizaban las distintas dimensiones, los distintos mundos infinitos cubiertos todos y cada uno por las ramas del árbol.

Trato de dar un paso hacía adelante, antes de que un tintineo que venía de su propio cuerpo, se vio a si mismo, rodeado con una armadura tan negra que parecía comerse la luz, la única iluminación eran las runas y sellos rojos sobre ella, ocho lanzas en su espalda, y un casco que ocultaba sus ojos.

Reconocería esa armadura donde fuera—Iksana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado en un trono hecho del granito más duro en ese mundo y otros, con varias telas y felpas para aumentar la comodidad lo mayor posible, un ser se encontraba sentado, con un casco en sus manos.

—Así que… lo he conseguido… ¿pero que le paso a los otros?— se cuestiono mirando el casco en su mano, el **Rey Escarlata** había sido derrocado sin embargo, su armadura ahora estaba con él, una poderosa armadura para un poderoso rey, cuyos sellos a menos que fueran retirados era imposible el destruirle, desde proteger de manipulación temporal, espacial e incluso manipulación de la realidad a grandes escalas… quien portara esa armadura era un ser invencible.

Sin ella, Iksana –el **Rey Escarlata** – seguía siendo peligroso, pero ahora se le podría derrotar, y los sellos solo podían ser quitados por quien portara esa armadura—Es un alivio que después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado siguiera siendo un pendejo arrogante— rio el peliplata mientras la armadura se deshacía en partículas negras.

—No puedo contactar a Izanagi o Yamata, ni siquiera a Ya… eso no debería ser posible, y la energía cósmica que siento en este universo es de alguna forma diferente… y no entiendo como es eso— se dijo acariciando su mentón.

La energía cósmica, una energía que circulaba en todos los planos de realidad, todos los universos, multiversos, y él Omniverso tenían la energía, prácticamente se podía hacer lo que fuera con ella pero… era siempre igual, infinita y pura, pero allí se sentía diferente.

—Al menos cuando por fin pude acceder a ella pude recuperar mi cuerpo normal— se dijo viendo su cuerpo ahora como un humano, o un Ootsutsuki en este caso—. Pero de alguna forma, soy incapaz de ir a mi forma limitada y estoy atorado en la liberada.

Un dato curioso de los Ootsutsuki, o al menos, una capacidad que Naruto poseía, entre menos poder usase, más humano se vería, y entre más usase, más Ootsutsuki se vería.

Visto bajo todos los ángulos, no era tan cómodo como se podría imaginar, era difícil limitarse, con la fuerza para partir mundos, todo era como cartón mojado apunto de derrumbarse.

Dando suaves pisadas en el suelo, Naruto vio una gran montaña, tan colosal que bien podría ser la división de continentes o la montaña más grande del mundo y que a su fortaleza apenas le llegaba a la mitad—Aquí debería estar bien.

De forma simple, la fortaleza voladora se desmonto en tres partes iguales que aterrizaron en la montaña, formando una especie de castillo más ancho que alto al juntarse.

Naruto miro el casco en su mano, pasando sus dedos por el metal—…La pelea me dejo más dañado de lo que creí— se dijo antes de pasarse los dedos por la cara, boca, nariz y ojos… apenas podía realmente sentirlos.

Su sentido del oído no era tan refinado como antes, no distinguía muchos sabores –algo que comprobó al hecho de que ni podía sentir el sabor de su sangre– su vista era algo borrosa… y cuando tocaba algo se sentía como tener una densa capa de plástico pegada a los dedos.

Lucho contra un ser capaz de derribar los cimientos de la creación desde las bases. Tiempo, espacio, realidad, materia, espíritu, material e inmaterial. Sobrevivir a alguno de eso era un logro más allá de los mortales, sobrevivir a todo eso era algo que ni los dioses más grandes podrían completar.

 _Y yo pude derrotarlo._ Pensó recostándose en el trono, eso no era un logro, era algo que no vendría a mente a ningún ser de la existencia.

Suspirando, el Ootsutsuki movió levemente su mano, la misma que había explotado ante el ataque de las princesas—Ese cuerpo de caballo era increíblemente suave, en el mal sentido— se dijo a si mismo, con su cuerpo normal, ellas no le hubieran hecho nada, lo cual era lamentable, por unos momentos considero volver a esa forma, pero no le gustaba caminar en dos pezuñas.

Esa biología de caballo no parecía estar hecha para el combate, al menos no combate que no fuera embestir a otros o usar las patas traseras –o solo patas en este caso– las manos eran demasiado delgadas como para hacer daño real—… No, no es de la biología de ellos, pero mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para ser transformado en el de uno de ellos. Unicornios, Pegasos, Ponys terrestres… Alicornios— nombro a los tipos de Ponys que había encontrado, apretando su mano al recordar a las ultimas—. Me pregunto, ¿abra otros seres como ellas en este mundo?— se pregunto para si mismo antes de inhalar y fruncir la nariz—. Pero primero, un baño.

Horas después, Naruto salía del baño, la cola blanca parecida a la de un reptil sacudiéndose mientras un poco de cabello plateado en la punta se encontraba mojado. No recordaba la ultima vez que el agua toco su cuerpo, la temperatura de su cuerpo era tal que el vapor era liberado ante cada gota.

El peliplata puso sus manos en el aire, mientras una flama roja y otra azul aparecían en cada una— **Omnyoton: Banbutsu Sozo** — dijo mientras las flamas se unían en una sola, empezando a pasar de ser mera energía a tomar una forma física, un conjunto de ropa que cayo en las manos del Ootsutsuki. _Hm, la técnica más poderosa de Hagoromo, reducida a hacerme ropa._ Pensó con cierta diversión poniéndose una a una las prendas.

Botas de metal en placas que le llegaban a las rodillas, terminando en extremos puntiagudos con una gema roja justo en el centro, pantalones negros holgados que solo se podían ver en los muslos, una camisa negra y una cota de malla delgada pero cuyas cadenas se veían de un metal brillante y duro que contrarrestaba con los flexibles movimientos que hacía mientras la acomodaba a su cuerpo dejando ver la camisa negra, sobre la cota de malla se encontraba un chaleco blanco con cuello alto, guantes metálicos en sus manos que llegaban al codo, atada con una correa y cuerda a su torso, se podía ver una gran espada de figura puntiaguda en su espalda con una larga cadena.

—Por alguna razón ahora me miro más joven que antes— se dijo viéndose en un espejo, no… joven no era la palabra.

Infantil sería una mejor definición.

Podía hacer que su apariencia cambiara si así lo quisiera, pero no era como si realmente le interesase, ese mundo tenía ponys antropomórficos, él no era el ser más raro allí… o esperaba no serlo.

—¿Los otros habrán sobrevivido a la pelea con Iksana?— murmuro para si mismo mientras buscaba en los almacenes inferiores del castillo algo que beber, encontrando unos barriles de vino que al instante abrió la boquilla de uno para empezar a beber directamente del barril como si fuera una cantimplora—. Es lo más probable, si lo pienso bien, fui el único que termino derrotado— se dijo deprimentemente antes de dar un salto de emociones—. Pero por otro lado, fui quien le dio el… golpe… final— se callo mientras recordaba la razón de que pudo darle ese golpe final, antes de sonreír y darle un largo trago a su bebida en aquel barril—. Uff~ Ese chico es un demente, en verdad no me esperaba estar vivo.

La imagen de una persona de cabellera negra y ojos rojos que pasaron a ser un cabello dorado y ojos rojos aun más brillantes apareció en la mente del peliplata.

 _Ahora que lo pienso._ Naruto alzo su mano, y una energía dorada brillante que paso a tener tonos arcoíris brillaba en su palma, inhalo y exhalo-Sigo teniendo la Energía Progenitora gracias a él, y a diferencia de la energía cósmica esta viene de mi y se genera como si no tuviera fin. Comerme ese trozo de carne de Iksana me esta ayudando a estabilizarla.

Los Ootsutsukis tenían cada uno una habilidad única, Naruto era alguien que no nació como uno, pero que simplemente encontró un fruto del Shinju y al consumirlo, su ADN fue a su estado prístino, el de un Ootsutsuki.

Como tal, nació como un Ootsutsuki sin Dōjutsu, sin ninguna afinidad elemental más allá de su pobre viento, y una habilidad que no otorgaba nada especial… a menos que fueras creativo y terco.

Su habilidad era consumir el ADN de un ser vivo, obteniendo su potencial y habilidades, aun así, venía el hecho de que era como nacer con la habilidad, así que apenas obtenía una habilidad esta estaba en su forma más primitiva, si quería dominarla, tendría que entrenar arduamente para alcanzar un nivel aceptable.

Por otro lado, en su mundo, eso fue útil.

Senju, Kaguya, Uchiha, Jikuse (el clan de Jugo) Hyūga, uno a uno, consumió la sangre, carne y potencial hasta el punto en que un día despertó el legendario Rinnegan, y lo llevo a niveles que nadie más había alcanzado.

Se había comido otras especies alienígenas, como el ADN de un Sakuyaki, los progenitores del clan Chinoke lo que le permitió controlar su sangre, entre otras cosas.

Con terquedad y esfuerzo, se volvió el mas fuerte de su raza, Ootsutsuki o Shinobi.

— _ **Burp.**_

Naruto dejo de pensar sobre el pasado cuando soltó un eructo, suspirando mientras sentía el ardor del vino en la garganta como si fuese fuego.

—Extraño el tiempo en donde era solo un ninja, ahora soy quien sabe que, en un mundo en quien sabe donde después de pelear contra un progenitor del Omniverso— se dijo a si mismo, bebiendo las ultimas gotas del licor en el barril.

Cerrando sus ojos, disfruto de la sensación de ebriedad, ese mareo, el sentir que flotas, luego que caminas pero que todo el mundo se va para un lado o al otro, y al siguiente… nada.

Abriendo los ojos, ya lucidos, se froto la mejilla con su mano enguantada en metal, regeneración significaba no toxinas en el cuerpo por mucho tiempo, quedarse ebrio más allá de 20 segundos era un logro para él.

Levantándose de golpe, se estiro mientras miraba al techo de piedra.

— _¿Quieres matar a personas, a monstruos del inframundo? ¿Te gustaría conquistar planetas como lo hacía el resto de tu raza?_

— _No lo sé, señor._

— _¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?_

— _Me gustaría dormir más. Dormir y comer más. Me gusta dormir, mucho._

— _¿Y por qué no lo haces? Alguien con tu poder podría permitírselo. Aprendes rápido, Naruto, y por mucho que Danzo intente inculcártelo no eres como él quiere que seas._

— _Pero he nacido para matar, ¿no? Por eso entreno. Por eso tengo este poder que me cuesta tanto controlar._

— _Que hayas nacido de una manera, en un lugar o en un tiempo concreto no determina lo que eres. Lo que eres lo determinan tus decisiones. Un poder puede ser usado para destruir mundos o para protegerlos. Los Ootsutsuki se han dedicado a destruirlos por milenios, y tú eres uno de ellos pero... ¿quieres lo mismo que ellos? Podrías ser un dios, Naruto. Podrías ser lo que tu padre quiere que seas... o podrías ser lo que tú quieres ser. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

— _No sé si lo entiendo. A mí me gusta dormir. Solo dormir y comer, como los animales. Dormir y comer_.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo, una sonrisa ahora presente en su rostro mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo al piso superior.

Su sonrisa no se borro con nada, porque ahora entendía bien las cosas, que podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese mundo, destruirlo, esclavizarlo o salvarlo –o hacerse amigo ya que no había nada de que salvarlo– porque finalmente era libre.

Sin ataduras, sin barreras, sin preocupaciones.

Ser la persona más libre del mundo, no buscar una efímera paz, no tratar de hacer a todos felices, no un ideal que solo le traería sufrimiento, simplemente ser el ser más libre del mundo.

Pero… ¿podría alguien que solo conoció esclavitud vivir en libertad?

La verdad, no lo sabía, y no le importaba.

Se sentó en el comedor de aquel enorme castillo, mirando a sus alrededores y viendo lo grande y vacío que estaba, al menos en cuanto a personas estaba vacío, ya que por donde se viera, grandes decoraciones de la más grande arte adornaban la vista.

Sus dedos bailaron en la mesa, mientras un portal dorado se formaba sobre él, del que metió su mano y saco un mantel azul bordado de hilos dorados, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa. Un curioso objeto que servía cualquier tipo de comida que el usuario desease con solo ponerla sobre algo y pensarlo.

Un enorme trozo de carne, algo de queso y una botella de vino, eso fue todo lo que pensó mientras en un brillo se formaba lo que pensó.

Silbando, puso el queso sobre carne cruda, un enorme muslo de carne que Naruto miro fijamente mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos— **. ¡Amaterasu!**

Flamas negras cubrieron el queso y trozo de carne, duraron menos que un segundo y para cuando se retiraron, la carne estaba perfectamente cocinada, con el queso derretido sobre él.

Vertiendo el vino en una jarra de madera y agarrando el trozo de carne con una mano, Naruto se sentó satisfecho con su trabajo—¡Itadakimasu!— exclamo antes de empezar a comer.

Los Ootsutsuki seguían necesitando alimento, no era tanto como un humano, comer un poco de carne u otras cosas era suficiente para un día, siendo quien era él, necesitaba alimentarse más a menudo por sus reservas de energía.

Los Ootsutsukis no tenían un sentido del gusto para las mismas cosas que los humanos, varias verduras, frutas y cosas saladas no tenían sabor para él, la carne si que seguía teniendo el mismo sabor, incluso más detallado que si fuera humano.

—Bueno, los Ootsutsuki eran y son caníbales, después de todo— se dijo rasgando la carne con sus afilados dientes. Mirando al techo mientras bajaba la carne con un trago de vino—. Aunque dije que iría a saludar a las demás razas, la verdad es que no se donde están— se dijo para si mismo, rascándose la mejilla, para de repente alzar su mano y…

SNAP

En un segundo, la mano de Naruto agarro algo, parecido a una serpiente muy gruesa, mientras desgarraba la carne del hueso, se giro a ver lo que agarro de la nada.

Parecia… ni idea de lo que parecía, tenía un cuerpo alargado como una serpiente, con patas delanteras y traseras diferentes por completo, una cara similar a la de una cabra con una barba de chivo, cuernos no iguales, hasta sus ojos eran diferentes—¿Qué estoy agarrando?— se pregunto el peliplata mirando a la cosa en su mano.

Extrañamente, pasaba de azul a otros colores mientras lo agarraba, soltándolo, vio como si hubiera desinflado un globo, el extraño ser flotando mientras el aire salía de su boca, hasta quedar en el suelo desinflado, hasta que se puso el pulgar en la boca y soplo, quedándose como antes—…¿Qué estoy viendo?

—Oh, permíteme presentarme mi querido interplanetario individuo— declaro respetuosamente el ser extraño inclinándose con un sombrero de copa en mano… garra—. Soy formalmente conocido como Discord, el amo del caos, y se me fue infortunadamente informado de un desafortunado incidente con un ser plateado de otro mundo. ¿Podrá usted saber algo al respecto?

— **¡BURPB~!** — respondió el Ojimixto ante sus palabras, haciendo que Discord se le quedase viendo, antes de reír.

—Me caes bien— declaro tirando el sombrero detrás suyo.

BOOOMMM

—¡Mi sofá!— exclamo Naruto al ver su sofá favorito prenderse fuego.

Un rato después, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, Naruto con su trozo de carne ya devorado, y hablando con Discord—Vaya… no me dijeron nada de que atacaron primero.

—Peor aun, atacar en un lugar tan poblado es demasiado irresponsable, las niñas que me acompañaban podrían haber sido heridas— declaro disgustado, pues había notado que prácticamente usaron a las niñas como un cebo. No tenía nada que reclamarles sobre usar infantes, él hizo cosas mucho peores, pero le disgustaba simplemente.

—Eso es obvio, Celestia y Luna podrán ser lo más dulces y amables que puedan, pero sus generales no tienen problemas en usar lo que sea para que la mayoría sobreviva— informo Discord, acariciando su barba de chivo—. Incluso el hermano de Twili, podrán ser amables con los que aceptan, pero los Ponys son conocidos por no tener piedad ni con los descendientes de los que sobreviven una guerra con ellos.

—Vaya, el colorido mundo con caballos de colores se volvió más oscuro de repente— dijo Naruto antes de pararse—. Bien, tengo un par de videojuegos, ¿quieres jugar Call of Duty?—pregunto apuntando detrás suyo, con Discord flotando detrás suyo.

—Que curioso, la mayoria de personas no soportan mi flamante actitud— que dijera "flamante" mientras el cabello de su espalda se volvía fuego…

—Si te soy sincero, he conocido a controladores de la realidad más molestos… mucho más— declaro con un leve tono serio, antes de lanzarle el control al ser irregular—. ¿Campaña zombi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto silbaba mientras pasaba por los oscuros pisos inferiores de la enorme fortaleza, viendo una multitud de huevos enormes de color oscuro, ese piso en realidad siendo una dimensión d bolsillo increíblemente grande por dentro. Más de 30 millones de huevos estaban allí, con algunos empezando a eclosionar.

Marionetas Malebolgia, una creación hecha con los cadáveres de personas, animales y que eclosionaban en un huevo con liquido amniótico y sangre de virgen. Los ingredientes completos eran más… asquerosos de imaginar.

La planta en la que estaba era una enorme fabrica para los Malebolgia, en su mundo, cada marioneta era el equivalente a una bomba atómica de bajo nivel, suficiente con que uno solo pudiera diezmar una ciudad por completo, sin embargo, en ese mundo bien podrían ser más débiles.

La mayoría de marionetas fue consumida por un portal dorado debajo de ellos, mientras que diez de ellos quedaban enfrente de Naruto, seres enormes y delgados de color negro, sin ojos o nariz pero una boca siempre abierta, armaduras de alto nivel color purpura oscura en todos.

—Ustedes, se vienen conmigo, vamos a buscar un mapa en el país de los Ponys— les dijo… antes de darse lo ridículo que sonaría para un "recién nacido" antes de negar al recodar la poca conciencia que tenían los Malebolgia.

Al salir de la mansión, recordando que Discord se había ido hace tiempo, creo un portal más grande justo enfrente suyo, mostrando un artefacto volador parecido a una especie de Jet color plata con sus alas hechas de un cristal azul, un Vimana.

Sentándose en el trono del Vimana, los Malebolgia se pusieron a los lados de él de forma ordenada, cual soldados.

Como un trueno cayendo, el Vimana surcaba los cielos rompiendo la barrera del sonido, dejando un estruendo poderoso por donde pasara.

De manera imprevista, paso por Ponyville, la villa que visito apenas llegar, nadie noto su presencia hasta que ya estaba demasiado lejos, siendo por el sonido del viento cortado ante su velocidad.

Había visto ese castillo a la lejanía apenas llegar, y quería… saludar a las princesas después de su pequeña escaramuza.

Dentro de los confines del castillo, las cuatro princesas y los elementos de la armonía tenían una acalorada discusión.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Todos vamos a morir!— gritaba Rainbow Dash agitándose de arriba para abajo alarmada.

—¡Cálmate vaquera!— le dijo Applejack agarrándola de los hombros para empezar a sacudirla como un saco de papas.

—Ni los elementos le hicieron algo, esto nunca había pasado— Twilight trataba de mantener la calma, mientras escribía complicadas formulas en una pizarra que Pinkie trato de quien sabe donde—. Veamos, el efecto de los elementos es instantáneo, y puede afectar a seres como Discord y Nighmare Moon que tienen mucho más poder que cualquier Pony ordinario, ese ser…

—Na….Naruto— susurro Fluttershy, haciendo que todas en la habitación volteasen a verla, sonrojándola por la atención—. Él… dijo que su nombre era Naruto.

—Bueno, esa cosa llamada Naruto no solo resistió el ataque, sino que… lo repelió, y con mucho más poder, lo que significa… lo que significa ¡VAMOS A MORIR!— comenzó a gritar mientras agitaba a Applejack quien agitaba a Rainbow Dash quien pasaba de celeste a verde.

—Cálmense mis pequeñas ponys— dijo la tranquilizante voz de Celestia, deteniéndolas a todas de su pánico, a pesar de que ella igual estaba nerviosa—. Este… Naruto es un ser de cuidado, si, pero una demostración así de poder no es algo que se pueda repetir a menudo, ya que tuvo que retirarse, es seguro que debe de descansar antes de volver a mostrarse en Equestria.

—¡Princesa Celestia!— escucharon un grito al momento que un guardia solar entraba corriendo, el sudor perlando su pelaje mientras una mueca de horror en su cara—. ¡Esta de vuelta!

Nunca antes tan pocas palabras dijeron tanto.

Sentado sobre su tono, mirando a los Ponys, nobles, simple civiles y soldados revoloteando debajo suyo como hormigas alborotadas, los Malebolgia a su lado haciendo retroceder a todo aquel que se acercase ante el aura de poder que emitían. Eran seres a los que no se les debería permitir existir en ese mundo.

—Pintoresco— murmuro viendo el enorme castillo que parecía hecho de un material celeste, como un cristal.

El Vimana aterrizo, escaleras empezando a desplegarse a los lados mientras aquel ser, con su baja estatura, su cabello color plata y los cuernos en su cabeza parecía el hijo del mismísimo Lucifer, una criatura hermosa más allá de la comprensión cuya belleza era opacada por la pútrida esencia que emanaba, esa criatura simplemente se levanto, las botas de metal tintineando ante sus pasos.

Apenas piso suelo, los soldados, Ponys de Tierra, Unicornios y Pegasos apuntaron sus lanzas contra él, sus brazos temblando mientras el peliplata caminaba con sus marionetas hechas de cadáveres le seguían.

—La biblioteca esta dentro del castillo, ¿eh?— susurro, su voz sonaba inadecuada para su cuerpo, joven sin duda, pero helada y calma, como la voz que tendrían un muerto. Su cabeza girándose para ver a sus supuestos atacantes—. ¿Volverán a atacar primero o serán civilizados esta vez?— les cuestiono viéndolos con sus ojos heterocromos, un ojo rojo tan cruel y despiadado como el de un demonio, un ojo azul tan bello como el de una deidad. Y juntándolos, tenías los ojos de esa criatura, ni un dios, ni un demonio…. Sino un **monstruo.**

Su respuesta fue un lanza apuntada a la cabeza, esta le atravesó como un fantasma, sus ojos ahora de solo dos colores ahora, rojo y negro.

— **Amaterasu.**

Los ojos de Naruto pasaron por los techos, al frente de él y en cada lugar cercano a los soldados, llamas negras siendo convocadas enfrente de los soldados.

Las llamas negras de Amaterasu, normalmente tan calientes como el sol en su forma sagrada, su color natural era blanco, pero ahora convocadas por el Mangekyo Sharingan, el ojo maldito, perdían su calor a cambio de una duración de 7 días y 7 noches, incapaces de ser apagadas a excepción del usuario.

Además, seguía siendo fuego.

Los soldados retrocedieron, Naruto no planeaba atacarlos, solo repelerlos, reducir el daño de soldados que solo hacían su trabajo sería lo mejor así que se limito a caminar enfrente de las puertas del castillo, estas se abrieron sin que Naruto hiciera algo.

Lo primero que vio fueron… pechos. En particular, unos pechos de copa G+, con un pelaje blanco perlado, suave y aterciopelado, tapados por un vestido blanco con un corsé dorado que alzaba su busto para dejar ver un generoso escote.

 _Ah, cierto, soy enano._ Se dijo antes de alzar la mirada, viendo los ojos morados de Celestia verle. _Para ser una yegua, es sin duda bastante hermosa._ Pensó analizando lentamente cada facción de ella, sin duda tenía una cara similar a la de un equino, pero no se miraba como un caballo.

—Supongo que me he equivocado sobre ti— le dijo ella, su voz sonaba adulta y madura, como la de una gobernante de décadas de antigüedad, en este caso, de siglos—. Eres más poderoso de lo que cualquiera pudo prever, incluso aunque anticipamos tu venida.

—Jejeje— rio el Ootsutsuki en voz baja, ante las palabras "anticipar" y "venida"

—¿A que has venido, Naruto?— pregunto ella con tono serio, mirándole severamente—. ¿Has venido para que los Equestrianos se rindan ante ti? ¿Para borrar nuestra capital de la fas del mundo? ¿¡A esclavizarnos!?— de no ser por considerarse demasiado recta como para hacerlo, Celestia abría escupido en el suelo, usando un poco de la voz real de Canterlot en su voz mientras el cabello del peliplata se movía por el poderoso grito de ella.

—Un mapa— dijo Naruto con calma absoluta.

—…¿Eh?— ese sonido se escucho en coro entre todos los que oyeron sus palabras, el peliplata les miraba un tanto divertido, las caras incrédulas de ellas le daba bastante gracia.

—Lo que quiero es cualquier mapa que tengan, no se donde es el sur, norte, este u oeste aquí, ni donde están las demás tierras, así que necesito un mapa— les dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Dejare en paz a su reino si me lo dan, no me volverán a ver nunca por sus tierras.

—Tu…— la voz de Cadence fue la primera en hablar, la normalmente dulce princesa del amor mostrándole una expresión de rabia—. ¡Estas loco si crees que te venderemos a las demás razas!

—Ya veo— dijo al ver a las demás ponerse en posición de pelea, incluso las princesas que a pesar de no llevar la armadura de antes, si parecían más que capaces de pelear. Naruto lentamente alzo sus brazos, haciéndolas creer que iba a atacarles, hasta que el peliplata hablo—. Me rindo— declaro, con sus palabras, las llamas negras se apagaron detrás suyo, su expresión sin emociones combinada con la voz suave y tranquila no combinaban con el aura de poder que emitía.

—¿Cómo dices?— le cuestiono Luna, mientras las lanzas de los soldados apuntaban la parte trasera del cuello del peliplata.

Y él no se inmuto en lo más mínimo—Un combate aquí en su capital sería demasiado destructivo, antes en esa pequeña villa, el daño fue mínimo porque planeaban mantenerme ocupado mientras ellas usaban esos collares y corona— indico el Ootsutsuki bajando sus brazos—. Aquí, rodeado de tantas personas, en donde ustedes usaran toda su fuerza causaríamos más daño… ustedes causarían más daño.

—¿De que estas hablando, vaquero?— las palabras de Applejack hicieron a Naruto encogerse de hombros, un par de soldados habían intentado acercar sus lanzas al cuello del peliplata para tenerlo en una posición menos favorable, solo para que el hierro se doblara como si fuesen afilares.

—Quiero ver si este mundo tiene algo interesante, pero también busco regresar a mi hogar, si son seres empáticos, espero que al menos entiendan lo que es estar en un mundo donde lo primero que hacen es atacarte sin razón.

—¿Cómo…cómo podemos estar seguros de lo que dices?— le cuestiono Twilight, el Ojimixto rodando los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera.

—Porque si hubiera venido a atacarles, todas ustedes estarían muertas ya— les dijo con calma, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos—. Me rindo ante ustedes, si me ayudan a regresar a mi hogar.

Todas y todos guardaron silencio, Naruto hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pero antes de poder siquiera responder, la mirada neutra del peliplata paso a una de desdén—Tsk— chasqueo la lengua mientras hacía las manos a los lados, los soldados a su alrededor siendo empujados por una onda de gravedad contra las paredes.

—¡Esta mintiendo!— exclamo Rainbow Dash, lanzándose contra el peliplata que dio un paso en reversa.

Un disparo de magia de Twilight enfrente suyo hizo que la tierra explotase, guijarros y metralla siendo lanzados contra él, las rocas rompiéndose al tocarlo, y al ver una roca grande enfrente suyo, esta fue destrozada por el casco de la Pony vaquera, el estando centímetros delante de su patada.

 _Si me resisto, le rompo una pierna._ Pensó aflojando el cuerpo, permitiendo que la patada le diera a su carne relajada, la carne se abrió, dejando que algo de sangre cayera por su mejilla antes de saltar para esquivar los ataques de la princesa del amor.

Llevándose la mano a la mejilla sangrante, la herida se cerro cuando su dedo saco la sangre, estampándola en el suelo justo enfrente de la entrada, kanjis y marcas apareciendo debajo de su mano— **Kuchiyose: Rashomon** — dijo al instante que la entrada se oscureció, siendo cambiada por la cara de un demonio en una gran puerta.

Esta misma crujió mientras el castillo temblaba, trozos de roca cayendo del techo—. ¿Qué mierda pasa con su especie?— les dijo al momento que un manto de oscuridad empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, no, no era oscuridad, era… _vacío._

Pensaron en un ataque ahora que las había encerrado, pero apenas la puerta fue destruida, decenas, sino es que cientos de disparos de magia iban a donde estaban ellas, los soldados y él—No les importa sacrificar sus gobernantes para ganarle a alguien que no esta luchando— les dijo al instante que el manto se extendía, devorando los disparos de magia y dejando que se perdieran en ese infinito vacío que le cubría.

 _Aunque diga eso, es probable que ni supieran que ellas estaban aquí._ Pensó, viendo a cada una de las mujeres enfrente suyo.

—No se lo que es peor, el hecho de que piensen que soy un monstruo, o que ustedes no se den cuenta de que piensan que soy un monstruo— les dijo retirando el manto de vacío, sus ojos ahora eran de un color purpura anillado—. Matarles sería el equivalente a matar las células de mi piel no haciendo nada, ustedes no serían una amenaza mayor de la que les permito ser— declaro mientras en su mano se formaba en partículas rojas un casco negro—. El responsable de la creación de la realidad misma fue derrocado de su trono de cadáveres, si el Rey Carmesí no tuvo oportunidad, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes la tienen…?

—¿Di…Dijiste Rey Carmesí?— pregunto Luna incrédula, retrocediendo un poco mientras su rostro mostraba nerviosismo.

—Si, Iksana… ¿Lo conocen?— les cuestiono mientras deshacía el casco.

—Oye Twi, ¿Qué es un rey carmesí?— le pregunto Rainbow Dash a la Alicornio morada.

Ella mostraba una expresión de shock, tragando levemente—Leí sobre él hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una potranca, era una historia de terror— les dijo a las demás mientras su cuerno brillaba—. Un rey entre los dioses que asesino a otros dioses para forma su castillo en los cadáveres de los de su propia especie, se decía que quería destruirlo todo… pero ocho guerreros lo derrotaron usando sus propias lanzas.

—Vaya, es una sorpresa de que sepan hasta en este universo de algo que ni siquiera paso hace mucho— les dijo Naruto mientras sonreía levemente.

Sonrisa que se borro cuando Twilight hablo.

—Eso paso en los albores de la creación, mucho antes de que siquiera el primero de nuestra especie existiera, con la muerte del Rey, la creación entera tembló y se reinicio, los héroes que lo derrotaron fueron los primeros en morir para darle nacimiento el nuevo árbol, los nuevos mundos que fueron creados a partir de tanta destrucción.

Y el corazón de Naruto se detuvo.

Su cara blanca como el mármol se torno de color azul, su boca se había secado en un instante, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras a su mente venía la imagen de un peliblanco con un traje negro y una larga Nodachi, un rubio de ojos azules con un báculo enorme en su espalda acompañado de una chica rubia igual a el, un pelirrojo con un ojo verde y morado que bebía de una calabaza para Sake, a su lado estando un pelirrojo con ojos morados.

La imagen de un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos sonriéndole apareció en su mente, empezando a negar mientras apretaba los puños—Es mentira— susurro mientras su voz parecía hiperventilarse—…¡Es mentira!— grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza, jalándose el pelo con una mirada desesperada.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la cabeza de Naruto, sus garras enterrándose en su carne, bañando su cabello color plata, incapaz de escuchar los pasos de cascos, los soldados exclamando palabras que el no escuchaba, sus lanzas acercándose a él, sus arcos apuntando, sus cuernos brillando.

Una sola palabra se escucho en su mente, en lo más profundo de los pocos recuerdos felices que poseía.

 _Papá._

Cayo de rodillas.

—¡ES MENTIRAAAA!

Sus puños golpearon la tierra, con toda su desesperación.

La roca se cuarteo, como un si un terremoto hubiera empezado desde allí, como si fuera vidrio en vez de roca pura, pudiendo sentirse en cada rincón como la tierra misma parecía apunto de partirse en dos.

Y fue cubierto por un orbe de absoluta oscuridad.

No había mejor forma de describirlo.

Una esfera negra cubrió el cuerpo del Ootsutsuki, al instante que dos ojos purpuras se vieran, parpadeando un par de veces en esa absoluta negrura.

Dos extremidades se formaron de esa oscuridad, salpicando los alrededores con un miasma negro, parecía acido al derretir lo que tocaba.

—Ya no me importa— un susurro como mil almas encadenadas entre si se escucho, hileras de dientes blancos sin numero ni forma chasquearon, se abrieron y dejaron pasar un pútrido aliento a muerte, era más como si solo la parte delantera de la boca se abriera, los dientes del costado cerrados mientras hablaba.

Corazones enteros se sacudieron.

Había cosas en Equestria, cosas que nadie podría explicar del todo jamás. El mundo se había inclinado hacia abajo, colgaba de una cuerda, y la cuerda daba vueltas, giraba.

Nada era igual.

E incluso cuando los soldados se preparaban para defenderse contra aquella criatura que se avecinaba contra ellos, lo sabían; había algo más en su hogar, en su _planeta._

Había pestilencia en cada rincón, había pestilencia en cada rincón de _su mundo._

Era como si hubieras juntado todos los males del mundo en un ser, y ese ser la comiese.

—No… ya no quiero que mi importe— dijeron esos ojos morados, las alas negras extendiéndose mientras la energía oscura retrocedía, mostrando a un Naruto con ojos morados y esclerótica negra, cinco cuernos ahora adornaban su cabeza, negros como la obsidiana.

Las ponys se pusieron listas para un ataque, las armaduras de los soldados tintineaban ante los temblores de sus cuerpos, un cambio mínimo en la apariencia de Naruto fue suficiente como para que se sintiera como alguien más, _algo_ más.

—Ya me canse— dijo con una voz sin emociones, mirando a los ponys a su alrededor—. Desde el momento que estoy aquí ustedes no han parado de llamarme monstruo, de cazarme como uno… y ya estoy cansado— les dijo al momento que una espada medieval aparecía en su mano izquierda.

La agito, como moviendo una rama, generando que una onda la roca se partiese, los soldados saltaron a los lados, los que no, fueron lanzados a los aires y estampados de nuevo contra el suelo—¿Quieren un demonio? Van a tener un demonio— les dijo mientras en dos brillos de colores contrarios, las princesas del sol y la luna estaban con sus armaduras de nuevo.

Una armadura dorada, con runas en un idioma no entendible para él, con un peto teniendo una amatista en el centro, guantes y botas negras con declaraciones doradas.

Con Luna era una armadura más simple, un casco con un segundo cuerno afilado de metal, teniendo una cola de caballo para que su cabello no le molestase, su peto teniendo el símbolo de la luna.

Al igual que la armadura que Cadence llevaba, de no ser por los colores y que no llevaban casco, ni podría pensar que eran mujeres.

—Incluso ahora que ya no tengo hogar, ustedes se empeñan en sacarme de aquí, no importa donde quiera que vaya, siempre encuentro odio por solo existir— la voz lentamente pasaba de indiferente a enojada—. Si me tuviera que preocupar por las hormigas que piso, no podría ni caminar, es tonto haberme preocupado de eso, cuando las hormigas solo tratan de atacarme.

Un disparo de magia de una aterrada Twilight fue detenido, Naruto no movió un musculo, simplemente se detuvo en medio del espacio enfrente del peliplata—Tenía miedo… miedo de que si me resbalo aquí, los mataría a todos, matar inocentes, matar gente que me teme y que ni siquiera me conoce, pero la cosa es… ya no tengo miedo.

Camino, camino mientras una lanza dorada y morada aparecía al lado de Celestia, misma lanza que fue lanzada contra él mientras ella se lanzaba a atacarle.

Alzo una mano, y la lanza fue agarrada junto al cuerno brillante de la gobernante.

Una espada apareció enfrente de Luna, ella la agarro entre sus manos, tres círculos hechos de magia aparecieron enfrente de ella, con un aleteo, paso enfrente de los círculos que impulsaron su velocidad.

Sin embargo, Naruto la agarro del cuello apenas estuvo enfrente, su espada a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro, y cuando trato de cortar el brazo que la apresaba, su espada se partió.

—Por que no hay razón de tenerle miedo a lo inevitable.

Y sonrió, no era la sonrisa de un psicópata ansiando sangre, no eran ni animales ni propios de alguien racional. Los ojos de Naruto eran los de un demente, dos agujeros negros que se tragaban su pánico y se alimentaban de él.

Empujando para abajo, las dos princesas fueron estampadas contra la roca—¿Qué les parece luchar contra alguien que se defienda, Ponys?— les cuestiono antes de que una espada cayera del cielo, justo sobre la espalda de Naruto, a diferencia de las otras, esta si le atravesó de lado a lado, su color rosado era signo de quien la había invocado.

—¡La magia de Cadence funciona en el!— exclamo Twilight, sus amigas detrás suyo vitoreando, mientras la princesa del amor inhalaba aire para calmar el nerviosismo que le llenaba cuando el Ootsutsuki levanto su cabeza y le miro, sus ojos pareciendo devorar su alma mientras se paraba con la espada todavía en su pecho.

—Hasta ahora solo me he defendido con lo físico, ya que usar incluso la más débil de mis técnicas con ustedes hubiera sido un gasto inútil de Chakra, pero supongo que no esta demás mostrarles un poco la diferencia entre una princesa, una reina… y una deidad— la espada rosa fue devorada por un vacío dentro de su cuerpo, alzando sus manos a los lados.

En respuesta, un círculo forma similar a un domo de alrededor diez metros de radio, cobró existencia. Con él al centro. Las personas a su izquierda y derecha también estaban dentro del círculo pero parecieron estar bien. Era probable que no le haría daño a las seis yeguas y las princesas.

Este espectáculo surrealista llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluso aunque sabían que era una emergencia.

El círculo brilló con una luz blanca pálida, y unos símbolos translúcidos aparecieron en toda su longitud y anchura. Los sellos cambiaron con velocidad caleidoscópica, cambiando entre runas y letras que nadie había visto antes.

Cadence solo tuvo un segundo para hacer una barrera alrededor de aquel domo, y fue ese segundo lo que se necesito para que Naruto bramara el nombre de su creación.

— **¡Kyūkyoku Inkatentenka! (** **究** **極** **発** **点** **, ¡ Punto de Ignición del Destello Supremo!)**

Como si se tratase de alguna especie de bomba hubiera sido lanzada desde los cielos y se moviera a los alrededores como una ola movida por el mar. Roca, ponys, el aire mismo parecía ser empujado al momento que un destello color azul tomaba todo.

Civiles y soldados corriendo, rocas volando, las nubes dispersándose, la barrera rosada cayendo sin poder resistir ni un solo segundo. Los pobres ponys que no pudieron correr, fueron lanzados, a los afortunados los atraparon Pegasos apurados, el resto se estampo en el suelo.

En menos de 10 segundos, 2/3 de todo Canterlot fue pulverizado.

El domo desapareció alrededor de Naruto, quien vio como las yeguas se quedaban congeladas, viendo los alrededores, a las personas heridas, a los que trataban de sacar a muchos de los escombros, y luego… simplemente pudieron ver al Ootsutsuki con miedo.

—Considerando que esta es la forma más débil y con la menor cantidad de Chakra posible el daño es menor de lo esperado, hasta un Shinra Tensei hubiera hecho más daño, esto fue como soplar una vela. Bien, vamos de nuevo— les dijo, helando su sangre al verlo alzar las manos de nuevo, esa sonrisa de un alma maldita brillando en sus cuencas—. ¡ **Kyūkyoku…**! Ah, ya esa aquí.

La transformación de Naruto se deshizo, volviendo a su forma normal al momento de atrapar un pergamino dado por uno de sus Malebolgia que salía del castillo, abriéndolo y asintiendo antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta—Bien, adiós, lamento si les asuste— les dijo a las Ponys haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa.

—¿E…Eeeh?— fue el sonido que salió de las bocas de todos los que le escucharon, Naruto alzo una mano, su ojo derecho brillando de color morado mientras los escombros que aplastaban a los que se vieron inmiscuidos en su pelea flotaban como por arte de magia.

Uno a uno, los escombros se volvieron a juntar en los edificios, como si el tiempo mismo fuera regresado—Dejando de lado que parte de lo que dije es verdad, no soy el típico emo que se han de enfrentar todos los días— encogiéndose de hombros, algo de energía primigenia empezó a salir de sus manos—. Los conozco, morir por alguien como Iksana sería demasiado patético para ellos, y si terminaron muriendo, ¡Yo los reviviré para patearles el culo!— exclamo mientras la energía dorada cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Todo esto… ¿fue una distracción?— pregunto Twilight, procesándolo lentamente.

—Y tenemos una ganadora— le dijo Naruto sonriendo enormemente, sin embargo, lentamente formo una cara sería—. Aunque estaba hablando en serio, si de verdad todo lo que conocía se ha ido, no soy nada sino una criatura sin hogar, aun así. Se empeñan en sacarme a pesar de que ustedes atacaron primero— sus palabras eran sería, su cara no mostraba signos de la menor broma—. No ha habido muertes porque así lo he deseado, con el poder que poseo, bien podría invocar a Shub-Niggurath, usarles como sacrificios y que ella me envíe un par de sus retoños para irme a casa… aunque no se si se le pueda llamar a un espacio deformado en tentáculos, patas de cabra y bocas un "ella"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ignorando a los equestres que sin excepción le miraban patidifusos—Podría tratar de invocar a Yog-Sothoth… nah, no quiero pasar la eternidad tocando música para un Omnipotente descerebrado— murmuraba para si mismo el peliplata, antes de sentarse en su Vimana.

—¿Sothoth? ¿Eso es un yogurt o algo?— murmuro Rainbow Dash a Pinkie, que se encogió de hombros con expresión de no entender.

—Como sea— Naruto recargo su mejilla en su puño derecho, viéndoles con casi indiferencia—. Ya lo vieron, si les ataco de nuevo, si les ataco de verdad, se acaba el juego— indico viendo a las Princesas, específicamente, a las dos hermanas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto Luna, resignándose a las demandas de aquel ser.

—Para sorpresa de ustedes, soy civilizado, así que no deseo un riego innecesario de sangre tampoco— les dijo rascando su mejilla con algo de aburrimiento—. No quiero enemistarme con ustedes, ¿una alianza les parecería bien?— pregunto, como si se tratase de canjear algo.

—¿Alianza?— dijeron al unísono las amigas de la princesa de color purpura.

Una única gota de sudor bajo por el cuello de Celestia mientras tragaba—¿Cuáles serían tus condiciones?

—Dado el hecho de que soy inmensamente más fuerte que todo su continente junto, solo tengo una petición; Dejen de atacarme.

—…¿Qué cosa?

—¿Tartamudee acaso? Prácticamente estoy pactando con hormigas para que dejen mi comida en paz o ahogo su nido— Naruto se cruzo de brazos, mirándolas con cierto reproche—. De nuevo, simplemente me he defendido hasta ahora, no me hagan matarles, no son malas personas… ponys, solo defienden su hogar de lo desconocido, lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto cuando dicho desconocido no es hostil.

De repente, hubo un largo silencio, mismo que hizo que Cadence caminara al frente, el tintineo de su armadura era lo único que se oía—¿Cuándo… y donde?

Los ojos bicolores del Ootsutsuki fueron a la Alicornio más joven, que parecía congelada, temerosa, la única que no tenía valor para encarar a un ser infinitamente más poderoso—Un mes, les traeré un emisario al final del siguiente mes, pueden elegir si ir o no.

—Y… ¿Y si no aceptamos?

La mirada de Naruto regreso a Twilight, quien deseo no haber hablado, sintiendo que su pregunta sería respondida con un ataque—Nada— le dijo el Ootsutsuki.

—¿N-Nada?— pregunto Cadence incrédula.

Naruto se limito a encogerse de hombros—De nuevo, ustedes deciden si aceptar o no. Pueden estar seguros de que no les atacare si se niegan, por el contrario, si tratan de volver a atacarme…

El Ootsutsuki alzo una dedo hacía la montaña, una única esfera blanca apareció en la punta, que fue lanzada contra lo más lejano de Canterlot— **Nova.**

 **KRAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM**

Y en menos de un segundo, la micro-esfera toco la piedra, y se expandió decenas de cientos de metros.

Un brillo blanco fue lo primero que vieron, cegándoles mientras los terremotos generaban que grandes trozos del castillo cayeran, para que luego viniera una enorme oscuridad y una succión poderosa que consumió los restos, deteniendo a los pocos segundos.

Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, lo que vieron pareció también succionar sus almas.

Una enorme muesca, de mayor tamaño que todo el castillo de Canterlot, perfectamente redonda en la roca, cuyo color blanco seguido de la roca roja convirtiéndose en magma, fue algo simplemente… indescriptible.

Naruto bajo su dedo—Ahora consideren eso multiplicado por 100, y tendrán el como quedara su reino a la tercera que me toquen los huevos— les dijo antes de que el Vimana desapareciese, dejando una raza entera en silencio.

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**


End file.
